The Lady in Red
by DangerousVisions
Summary: Set after Season 3  Morgause's sister, Ithaca, goes in search of Morgana in order to gain the revenge her family wishes. But when Merlin and Arthur save her from a bloody accident, things begin to spiral way out of proportion. Merlin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The black smoke rose from the ground like a veil of death and seemed to surround the woman with its fate. But her hand was raised slightly, as if she was taunting the smoke mercilessly, readying herself to defy death itself. Her blue eyes gleamed gold and her hands lay entwined in front of her dress like a vine. The black smoke moved away from her and died off, slightly. The woman smiled and she pushed a stray strand of her white-blonde hair away from her eyes.

"There are ways to demolish the dangers around us, my dear," she said, her eyes looking pointedly at the opening in a door, where two violet eyes peered through. The woman's face became solemn, "But sometimes such dangers get the better of us." The woman blew out one of the torches that were attached to the stone, brick wall. The door opened fully, and a beautiful young woman stepped in. Her dark mantle of curls billowed around her like an everlasting wind. Her eyes blinked several times before she let out a small sigh,

"You will never receive your revenge." The woman glared at the younger one, her voice cold and daunting as she answered,

"Oh…and what makes you see such, Ithaca?" she asked. "Do you care for your sister?" Ithaca looked up at her Aunt, a woman who believed that vengeance would satisfy depression.

"Aunt Mathilde, Morgause was dearer to me than life, itself. I swear to that. I…there's no words to express how much I seek revenge. But I will never be able to get it." Mathilde lifted her hand and pointed a dramatic finger at her niece.

"You are not just the daughter of the late Arian, but you were his assassin for many years. And now you are a broken girl. Which is fair, I suppose. You were left to my care for four years now and Morgause never sought to include you in her plans…"

"Morgause did so to protect me," Ithaca interrupted. "I will not hear more of it."

"Then why are so against revenge, girl. Look inside of yourself. Do you wish to see your poor sister to die in vain? That everything she wished dissolved into nothingness? You are the only hope. Think, Ithaca." Ithaca's eyes flashed violently as her aunt but she didn't speak. Instead she absentmindedly fumbled with the ruffles on her silver dress. She knew her aunt could be worn down if she used the power of such a tool against her. To Ithaca, even the power of magic bowed its head at silence. Mathilde knew well what her niece meant to do, but this was a battle she would not let her win. "Listen to me," she tried again. "Your own half sister is somewhere out there and you wish to ignore her call of help. That, my dear, is cruelty beyond belief!" The silence remained and it created an imaginary icy barrier around Ithaca and the rest of the world. "You cannot be victorious unless you avenge her death. Go to Camelot and seek what must be found. Kill them all, my dear. Torture them until you discover the culprit." Ithaca's left eyebrow rose slightly as she lifted her face to look her aunt in the eye.

"_Ic thør éonthi,_" she whispered, her violet eyes turning that miraculous gold. An actual iced wall appeared between them and Ithaca hoped that she had proved her point. She could almost see the burning fumes burst from Mathilde's head, but she did not make any sort of movement to say that she was surrendering.

"_Ic søn sαe-hithe éonthi!"_Mathilde screamed and the ice wall disintegrated into ash in front of Ithaca. "Enough child! This is not how I brought you up. You are becoming far too wild and you're respect for your great lineage dwindles. Your sister was one of the greatest sorceresses who will walk the face of our world. And so was your mother. It is about time you walk in their footsteps." Ithaca stared at the ash on the floor and kicked it with force away from her.

"Is that what you wish, Aunt? That I find this Camelot and destroy everything it has to stand for? Is that truly what you want? Would you like me to find Morgana Pendragon?" Ithaca stood up, her dress' skirt twirled around her like an unpredictable ocean.

"I want to see you become the sorceress you truly are. I think that finding Morgana will seek the revenge you need. I promise you that," Mathilde said, lifting a hand to stroke Ithaca's cheek. Ithaca instinctively stepped back.

"So be it," Ithaca sighed. She could not believe her Aunt had won the fight. But Mathilde had torn her apart with the mention of her mother. Ithaca could not bear to be a disappointment to the woman she had heard so much about. And perhaps by finding Morgana, she could connect on a level she could only have with Morgause. They did, after all, share the same mother. "However Aunt, I cannot guarantee that I shall come riding back with the prize you wish. I will find Morgana but I cannot say that I will attack Camelot."

"My child, when you meet Morgana I hope you wish otherwise."

_Elsewhere…_

"Merlin!" a thunderous voice boomed as a young man with black hair and ear much too large for him bustled through the door, a tray balanced on one hand. "You're late," the voice answered. It belonged to an angry, blue-eyed and blonde haired young man who looked up from his position at his desk. There were papers sprawled all around him including intricately made handwritten maps.

"And you're awake," Merlin answered in mock surprise, setting the breakfast tray in front of him. "And dressed. Don't tell me you're under some kind of love spell again." The prince glared at him and Merlin hid a smile.

"No one likes a big mouth, Merlin. Tomorrow is a big hunt and I need to make preparations. I'm not completely sure if the all the knights are ready; after all I am taking some of the younger ones. So, yes I am dressed and ready and I really don't see how that's an excuse for your lateness."

"Erm…sire, why didn't you tell me about the hunt?" Merlin said slowly, disregarding Arthur's emphasis on him being late.

"Must have slipped my mind, seeing that your annoying presence often makes me think how bad my luck is that I ended up with the most useless and terrible servant Camelot has ever seen."

"But, Arthur this is important. I'll need to prepare everything and it'll take me a long time. If you had given me…"

"Merlin, what are you talking about? It's not like you're actually doing anything on this hunt. You're just going to ride on a horse and carry my pack and try not to complain that your bum is hurting. Oh…or are you planning to fight, Merlin? Oh, excuse me, I meant play hide-and-seek. Do you have to prepare for your game of hide-and-seek?"

"Dollop-head," Merlin muttered.

"Explain dollop-head to me. I still don't understand what you mean."

"It means people who are slow at understanding," Merlin grinned, smirking. Arthur's eyes flashed irritably, knowing that he was close to losing the argument.

"Shut up, Merlin. Now, you need to polish my armor, shine my boots, muck out the stall, groom my horse, sharpen my sword, clean my clothes, oh…and make sure to bring me meals at the appropriate times." Merlin stared dumfounded,

"See, and I have to get the pack ready too as well as my horse. If you had told me ahead of time…"

"Merlin if you're not completely stupid, I would expect that you get to your duties immediately. After all, it was you who pointed out how much preparing you had to do," it was Arthur's turn to smirk and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Dollop-head," he said, before walking out the door. As he moved towards Gaius, the court physician's room, he heard an unfamiliar voice in his head. It wasn't Kilgharrah's, but something much more strange. A tone he could not have recognized before.

_Emrys…Emrys… she who seeks the death of the future king of Camelot is approaching. She who seeks the fall of Camelot and will be the death of it if you do not stop her, Emrys. You are the only one who can. But she is no easy one to defeat for she has something with her that no other sorcerer you encounter, however powerful, will have. You have to be the one to see her death…Emrys, be careful…For she is unlike any you will face. She will inflict havoc without even knowing, but you must follow the inner light. The fate of all will rest upon you, Emrys._

And the voice died down slowly to a soft hum and then into nothing. Merlin shuddered, his blue eyes gleaming not in fear, but a curiosity. He had gotten used to being told that he had such a great destiny- a destiny which forced him to weigh upon fates of many. He had been warned many times…but this time he could not see who was warning him. And he knew he would have to find the source behind the voice, but that was a problem on his own. But by the anxious rise and fall of the tone of the voice, Merlin figured he had little time to think about how he was going to discover the voice's owner- he just had to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot starts to kick in… and I named a hag after myself. :D**

Chapter 2: Mathilde placed a hand on the spiked top of the wooden chair. She wavered her hand over the crystal and whispered,

"_Sαµc Lϊthiyøt."_A fuzzy picture appeared on the clear face of the crystal and she saw Ithaca running quickly forward, as if escaping something. Then the picture flashed and the crowning of Prince Arthur of Camelot appeared, tears of happiness and longing running down his cheeks. Beside him was a serving boy who looked much too prominent for a mere servant. In the back she thought she spotted her own niece, but the picture flickered before she could get a better view. Now she saw Ithaca falling, her arms flailing but the reason of her fall was rather unclear. The vision shifted again and a Druid boy was holding a brilliant staff of gold and brandishing it in the air. He aimed it at the Prince and murmured the incantation from the Old Religion. But by a strange energy of magic blocked the staff's deadly power and saved the Prince from untimely demise. The last image was Ithaca dueling someone, another sorcerer presumably, but the face was masked by black smoke. Mathilde gasped when she saw the black smoke. Such a sign was always the mark of death which would corrupt everything she stood for. She shuddered and placed the crystal down. Her mind wondered again as to why she wielded the crystals when they consistently showed her visions of the future that upset her terribly. And then what was to come of Ithaca? The visions certainly showed her in quite a lot of danger, but the purpose was still very unclear. Mathilde clutched her chest and moved to rest on the back wall. If Ithaca failed then the Prince would stay alive and that was just relying on the fact that Ithaca would indeed seek revenge. Only this morning she had set out with a magical dagger as her only companion to search for Morgana. Ithaca had always been soft in some ways and never believed in brutal punishment. But Mathilde knew that that would not be enough. She would have to seek for a way to complete the task faster and perhaps put an end to the odd futuristic visions the crystal presented. Mathilde clapped her hands and whispered,

"_Alexia, Saristria, µn Isabella, lαre ώσstimé!" _Three hooded figures appeared in barely a second's time. Their long cloaks swished the ground and in each of their frail hands lay a staff. They smiled beneath their cloaks as Mathilde bowed regally to the floor, sweeping it with her hand as she moved upward.

"My three Queens," Mathilde smiled clasping her hands together. "I seek aid from you."

"What sort of aid?" asked the one farthest on the left. She banged her staff in a drumming beat on the floor as she spoke.

"Revenge on Camelot. For the death of Morgause." All three hags laughed, long, hearty laughs which caused the ground beneath them to rumble. The shake was forceful enough to make Mathilde stumble. The hag in the middle through her hands up,

"Everyone wants revenge on Camelot and many have asked for our help. You may be a dear servant, but a servant nonetheless. What makes your revenge different from anyone else's?"

"Lady Saristria, please. Morgause was such a brilliant sorceress. Her death almost does not make sense. I am beginning to believe that Uther Pendragon has a sorcerer hidden just to kill all the others. And a powerful one at that." Saristria through off her hood and her bird-like, old features emphasized the ugliness. But wisdom gleamed in her eyes.

"Mathilde what childish accusations you make! Uther Pendragon is many things, but he would dare not keep a sorcerer in Camelot to defeat others. But for Morgause's sake…" the hag on the left interrupted Saristria.

"Where is Ithaca?" she too took off her hood as she spoke. Mathilde glanced around uneasily at the mention of her niece's name. The hag on the right also through down her hood and they all looked as Mathilde with beady eyes that glistened in hungry sorcery.

"Ithaca has left to fulfill her destiny." The hag on the right spat,

"Ithaca- that weak thing-, a destiny? I was really surprised how poor her talent at magic was considering who her mother and sister were. Her father too. Why, Mathilde, even you are far stronger."

"Isabella, not every person of sorcery is bound to be strong. There are many who will not be at the top rank. Others who fall as lowly servants to the higher sorcerers because their magic is so weak," Saristria said sagely to the hag on the right. Isabella turned her glowering eyes on Mathilde once again,

"You'll be wise to tell us where your precious niece is," she said, pointing a long finger nail as her. Mathilde let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. It pained her to feel this way; it pained her to hear Ithaca be spoken of like this. All the child had done was try her hardest. And she was a brilliant swordswoman, if anything. Arian had recognized that and made her is assassin…his court assassin, he had called her.

"Ithaca has gone in search of Morgana Pendragon. I urged her to do so," Mathilde said. She looked all three hags in the eye as she spoke, trying to gain courage she knew she would never possess.

"How stupid!" said the hag on the left who went as Alexia. "You sent a child who is not strong enough in magic, but still possesses sorcery out all by herself to find a half sister whose whereabouts are as of now unknown. If Ithaca meant anything to us, we would have you killed. If she was Morgause you would never have seen another day of light. I can promise you that, Mathilde Spade."

"The poor child," Isabella added, making noises of sympathy, "You have sent her to the black veil of death, Mathilde. Really, haven't you lost enough people in your life?"

"But Ithaca is not the point," Mathilde finally burst out. "Morgause is! Please, help me. You loved her like a daughter too, you know." Saristria held up a hand,

"For the sake of Morgause- as I had stated before- we will aid you. But that does not mean you are any less stupid. And we do not need your help anymore." Isabella and Alexia smiled at each other knowingly. Mathilde paled both in fear and confusion,

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know my dear. We will avenge Morgause, but you do need to see that day. And we will find your Ithaca and turn her into a sorceress which you could never d," Saristria kept her hand up and her black, purple pools of eyes turned gold. She held up her staff with the other hand and yelled in a clear tone, "Sæ_r nσ϶c-thϊt traµsti!" _Mathilde screeched in terror as she flew backwards. A dull thud rang across the room as her hand bashed violently against the stone wall and her body slithered down. Her head lolled to one side, and her arms and feet sprawled lifeless around her non-breathing body. All three hags surrounded her and without their staffs, hissed a single, "_Ræώl." _Mathilde's body erupted into ash and lay like dirt on the floor. Alexia kicked it away and turned to the other two.

"We must go to Aréda for Orion will give us aid. If the rumors are true, than he is indeed allied with the Sorcerer King," she said, as she traced her long finger nail down the edge of the wall creating a horrible shrieking noise. Isabella nodded in agreement, but Saristria frowned,

"Yes, we can get the aid of Orion, but later. We must first find Ithaca as I told Mathilde we would. For I believe that she may have a powerful bout of magic…seeing her lineage, but I wonder if it is untamed and if Mathilde has never taught her to use it to her full potential. And anyways, Ithaca may lead us to Morgana. She is someone who Orion will aid without a doubt." The other two hags nodded, though somewhat reluctantly, and the three left the room together, their dark cloaks leaving an invisible mark.

_Emrys…Emrys…the sorceress is very near. Beware; Emrys…_ the voice had become very clear inside Merlin's head all of a sudden. It had kept coming back all through the night, though faintly, sending him warnings about this sorceress, whoever she was. He considered ripping his head off, but he figured that that would not be any good.

"Merlin! Stop daydreaming and move!" Arthur yelled as he turned back to his servant. Merlin groaned, but urged his horse in front of some of the other knights who had gotten ahead of him. He came next to the Prince.

"I really don't know why you fancy hunting. It's almost as bad as the melee," Merlin said, as he ran a hand near his sore bottom.

"How many times do I have to tell you how prestigious the melee is? It is only stupid to those who can't fight."

"Of course, Sire. But considering you were almost killed in the last melee, even though it's a violence 'free' competition, I don't understand why you keep on believing it's so great."

"That was against the rules," Arthur snapped. Merlin laughed,

"Since when does any competition truly have rules?"

"That's why magic cannot be condoned," Arthur answered, his voice suddenly solemn. Merlin felt a deep shudder from all the way beneath his skin. An icy silence sliced the air threatening to take over, until Arthur wacked an armored arm at Merlin and motioned him to move forward.

"What was that for?" Merlin huffed as Arthur turned to the knights and nodded. Arthur jumped from his horse and handed the reins to a knight. "Arthur?"

"Shut up, Merlin," he whispered harshly before turning to the knights. "Stay here, Merlin and I will return soon." Merlin got off his horse, rather less elegantly than Arthur did. Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin plumped to the ground. "Do you always have to be so clumsy?"

"I'm hurting. We were riding forever."

"Your bum hurting again?" Arthur said laughing. Merlin rolled his eyes and followed the Prince. Arthur lead them through overgrown trees and branches and the voice came like a bang in Merlin's head.

_She approaches! She approaches! _

"Arthur, where are we going?" Merlin asked, but then his ears twitched. He had heard something- a creature, but one unlike an ordinary hunting game. Something…magical.

"We are going to the best area to hunt. Once we get there, you have to go back and bring the others with you."

"Why couldn't we just bring them with us?"

"Because that would defeat the purpose," Arthur answered. Merlin stared at him, confusion clouding his face. But before he could say anything else, a huge dragon-bird like creature came diving from the sky. It was growling and roaring. Merlin looked up and ducked his head. "What the hell it that?" Arthur asked. Merlin grabbed his arm and yanked him forward,

"I don't know, but run!" he exclaimed as the creature went up again and came down for a second dive. It was coming toward Merlin and Arthur, and the young warlock felt useless. He just kept running forward. "Go ahead," he yelled.

"Merlin, what are you talking about? Are you saying that you're going to take that thing on your own? You? Take on a creature- let alone one of sorcery?" Arthur shouted over the wind as they ran.

"Just…" but before he could finish his sentence there was a powerful conjured fire ball thrust into the air which meant the creature. The creature turned distracted and dove toward what presumably created the ball. Then there was a fatal scream and everything went completely silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ithaca watched as the giant fireball met the dragon-bird and it tore around furiously, searching for the culprit. Ithaca turned and scrutinized the trees behind her, wondering who could have conjured such a powerful energy of magic. The creature roared in fury as it battled the ball with its long, feathery tail. Ithaca knew she had a few seconds to spare and spotted a man, hidden in the trees, his hand still in midair as his fireball must be the one fighting the dragon. His face was sweating and looked as if he might faint any minute. Then through the bushes, came a bigger, more menacing man growling. Ithaca ducked down so he would not see her.

"What are you doing?" he snarled at the man fighting the dragon-bird. "Do you realize how much time you're wasting?" The other man shivered, but shook his head,

"I just saw it, sir. In case it came toward me, I thought I would get rid of it."

"Well, stop this you fool. We do not have time to be doing this!"

"But Master Alden, it might come for us."

"Then run, Anor! It'll miss us, we're covered by these vines anyways," Alden said, frowning up at the creature. "What is that- a wyvern?"

"No master. It's something I've never seen. A bizarre cross-breed by the looks of it."

"Well leave it. Orion is expecting us back at High Court tomorrow evening and if we want to keep our jobs we might as well as get moving."

"But master…" Anor was interrupted by Alden grabbing him by the collar. He was forced to release his magic enchantment and the fireball disintegrated into nothingness. But the cross-breed turned frantically around for who was the culprit of its latest fight. Ithaca held her breath and kept her ground, unmoving. She pulled her knees closer to her body, but she dared not get up. Alden pulled him along and spoke words that made Ithaca feel uneasy and she was unsure as to why.

"Listen Anor," Alden hissed before he and his magic-wielding helper disappeared from Ithaca's hearing span. "The lady awaits us in the heart of the forest. We must return with news of the Druid boy. What have you heard?"

"I heard that it is he who is destined to bring about the death of the Prince of Camelot," Anor said, his voice shaking with every syllable. Alden glared at him,

"From who did you here this…gibberish?"

"A trusted source, master. I promise. The person will always be a trusted source. He lives in the Caves of Crystal, closer to Aréda than Camelot, actually. I spoke to him before we made our ways to the forests which border Camelot." Alden slapped him hard,

"You did this and didn't even tell me!" Alden roared. "This trip to find the Druid boy was a waste. The Lady is going to have our heads and then Orion will just kill us a second time."

"Master… the man never told me where the Druid boy was. Please my lord… he told me to seek the sorcerer, Emrys. He said that he will be the one to give us the greatest aid, if he wishes." Alden frowned at him,

"When we go to the Lady you will not mention any of this Emrys, whoever he is, business to her. Just pretend we received the information about the Druid boy here. Understood, Anor?"

"Yes, master, understood." But a sudden growl from the sky broke their words. Ithaca winced and looked up as she heard the two men scurry off. Her eyes spotted the cross-breed rushing toward her with full speed. It came down and Ithaca knew that there was no point summoning her enchantments. She was no dragon lord and there was absolutely nothing she could to render the dragon away. She could not conjure any energy balls of magic.

"I'm truly a useless sorceress," Ithaca muttered. The creature met her with its hind legs and scraped her legs until cuts oozed. She yelped as the blood leaked and stained her dress, which no had slits in the skirt because of the creature's talons. Then the cross-breed flew up again and dived at her once more. Ithaca could not move out of the way, for the pain searing up her legs was far too excruciating. It latched on to her and squeezed with its large, bird feet. It then dropped her roughly to the ground. As she fell, Ithaca let out a long scream, feeling that that was the best she could do. Her head hit the ground with a painful thud and the creature, as if satisfied, flew into the air and away. Ithaca's vision blacked as the cross-breed took to the sky and her body became limp.

_The heart of the forest…_

An elegant, regal-looking woman sat astride on a brilliant, white horse, her eyes surveying the land around her. Her blood red cloak flew like the wind in circles. She knew she was in the forests that just bordered Camelot, but as of now she did not care where the lands bordered. Camelot was of no use to a sorceress like her unless she found the true one who can aid her. The Druid boy may be who she needed to find, but he alone could not bring down the Prince single-handedly. She also needed to find Emrys, the sorcerer said to become the greatest one of all time. But he was not known, practically unheard of to any and she knew her mission was near impossible. However, the lady suspected that perhaps this Emrys was the same person who killed her beloved cousin and teacher, Nimueh. For no one else could kill such a prestigious priestess. After all, she figured that Nimueh would have met Emrys before she died. Still, she had never met either, so she could never know who he is. But the Druid boy might know…for he after all is part of such a great prophecy. The woman raised her head as Alden and Anor came into the clearing.

"The Druid boy?" she said immediately. "Where is he? Have you found anything?" Alden shifted uneasily on his feet and gave her a shifty grin,

"Erm…milady, we discovered that he is the one to bring Camelot's heir down." The lady laughed coldly and dismounted her horse.

"Is that all you discovered? Any sorcerer or sorceress who was allied with the great Nimueh would have discovered that in no time. Do you really think that I, a priestess of the Old Religion, would be unknowing of this vital information? You would be wise to remember that it was Nimueh who gave me great teachings since I was a baby." Her blue eyes, the same shade Nimueh's had been, sparkled in fury and she took off the helmet she wore on her hand, dismantling her long golden hair which trailed down to the backs of her knees.

"Milady… there was no one there. We spotted some knights of Camelot, but the Prince… well he might've been around, but…"

"Oh do be quiet. I have sunk so low without the teachings of Nimueh. I am a Court Sorcerer of Aréda, which is all. And truly, I am a Priestess and now I cannot even discover information vital to Orion," she turned her eyes on Anor. "And you, Anor actually have magic, but cannot use it to your own benefits. We must return to Aréda and I will make sure that the king has both of you executed for not carrying out my orders."

"No, Lady Emiliana! Please, have mercy o' great Priestess!" Anor cried while Alden still stared dumb-struck at what she had sentenced them to. Emiliana regarded them with cool eyes. As she motioned them to follow she frowned,

"Have either of you heard of the name Emrys?" Alden looked startled at Anor, realization that Emiliana might know a lot more than he believed dawning upon him. Anor maintained composure and gave the lady a confused, guarded smile,

"Of course not, milady. Never once in my life." Emiliana looked at him through the corner of her eyes, searching his face for deception. Then she smiled,

"And you are both liars, as well. Now come, we barely have enough time to arrive at Aréda at the designated hour, but first we must stop on the way in the small town of Meal. Three old friends wish to see me there and have sent me a message."

"Through what, milady," Alden said, slightly breathless. He was still shocked by Emiliana's knowledge and the fact that he was condemned to die once they arrived at Aréda.

"Through magic, of course," Emiliana answered and her voice was almost like a haunting charm. She handed each man the reins of their horse and the three set forth for Meal. Emiliana had made up her mind- she would search for Emrys and find him whether or not her life depended on it. If he was indeed the one who killed Nimueh, she would kill him and then she would get her revenge. Perhaps, the three hags had wished her presence in Meal to ask a similar request of her.

_At Camelot's border…_

Arthur put down the fainted girl on the ground and sighed,

"I do not think I can take her over the border. If she indeed conjured that…thing…then she is a sorceress regardless of whether she saved our lives." Merlin shuddered as the voice in his head rose to a soprano,

_Emrys, he who will slay Arthur is being searched for. By the great sorceress, herself. She has escaped once and she will find you. The Lady in Red is not yet defeated. She will see that you brought down one of her loved ones. She will try and kill you. _

Merlin frowned at the girl as the voice died down. He could not sense any magic in her and the slight he did feel now and then was nothing harmful. She could not have possibly conjured that fireball.

"She's fainted, Sire," Sir Leon sighed. "And she's been attacked. If she could have conjured that fireball, then why didn't she conjure it again? I don't think she is a sorceress, but I do know that she is gravely injured, from the looks of it." Merlin crouched down and frowned at Arthur who was staring intently at the girl's wounds.

"He's right, Sire," Merlin said. "The girl is harmless. But she is bleeding profusely and any magical creature's attack is more dangerous than regular one's. She needs immediate aid."

"Hmmm…" Arthur mumbled and then warily nodded his head as another knight lifted her onto his horse. "Bring her to Gaius because I doubt my father would care that some unknown girl has been injured." The knight nodded and got onto the horse. He raced ahead and into the city. Merlin stood up and frowned at Arthur as the Prince gave him a troubled expression.

"Sire?"

"There was someone who wielded magic to save our lives, Merlin. That's just a very troubling thought," Arthur answered and then mounted his horse. Merlin did the same, but the ringing of warning bells seemed to chime in his own head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rain pattered against the stained glass window as a bird-thin girl drew the drapes. She adjusted her glittering, billowy sleeve and let out a melodramatic sigh. There was a faint ringing of court to commence, but the girl wasn't interested. She walked to her bed and smoothed out the sheets, as her short, raven hair flipped irritatingly over her eyes. Her father had ordered her to cut her hair and she had been doing so since she was young. It never bothered her when bordering princesses had cascading hair and perfectly carved features. It did not bother her that she could never be considered to be pretty as she was plain and absent of curves. For wisdom which spoke through her eyes and her abilities were greater than any. There was a knock on her door and she stood up, clasping her hands in front of her. An older woman walked in, her eyes glistening gold-flecked green.

"Winnie! Wilhelmina why are you here?" she asked, as her blonde hair splayed across her shoulder and down her back. "Your father wishes your presence at High Court. Emiliana has still not returned and the day has past. It is morning, my dear."

"Mother, has it ever occurred to father that receiving the whereabouts of a Druid boy may be difficult. I understand both father and the guest wish is to be here quickly, but even for a Priestess such may be difficult. She, after all, does not wield crystals or grant miraculous wishes. Unlike Nimueh, her greatness is only to an extent. I fear that the guest's sister could have done more," Wilhelmina answered, her tone grave and her face stony.

"Winnie, please. I know you can wield the crystals. I know you can do much more. I know that you are destined to be greater than Nimueh. But I've kept it all from your father as you wished. You know he only sees you as a brilliant sorceress and swordswoman, but never something more. Emiliana's kind are dwindling, soon the Priests and Priestesses will be gone forever. But listen, Winnie… it is up to you to gain such status."

"Mother, we do not have time for speeches," Winnie said, raising her hand to halt the conversation. "Have you watched the guest's power?"

"I do not know why you consistently continue to refer to her as 'the guest.' But we both understand that the Lady Morgana's magic is still weak. She has come here for aid and to be of aid, but there is only so much she can do. Once we have the Druid boy, you will have an ally almost as great as yourself. Morgana will be of help, your father will be sure of it. But you must keep your word and stay true to Aréda." Winnie frowned at her mother,

"Please do not worry yourself about my allegiance. It will always be to Aréda no matter how much I dislike the choices made." With that Winnie walked out of her chambers and moved toward the High Court assembly. When she entered, the tables were already filled and she saw the one vacant seat to the left of her father's chair. Orion's eyes looked up from his papers and he regarded his daughter with a cooling air for her late attendance. Winnie ignored his penetrating stare and took her place next to him.

"Wilhelmina," Orion said. "How nice of you to join us." His voice had no tone of humor and she disregarded his words. Instead her eyes scanned the maps sitting on the table.

"Are you planning on going on some expedition, my lord?" she asked.

"Hmm…no, Winnie. Not an expedition," her brother, the Crown Prince, answered. Winnie eyed him in annoyance as she was trying to battle her father. She didn't need him to interfere. She noticed Morgana on the right of her, who was also eyeing the maps with interest.

"I didn't ask you, Jem," Winnie said, her voice severe. Jem gave her a lazy smile across the table, which she did not return.

"James," Orion warned. "And to answer you, Wilhelmina, he is indeed correct- we are not going on an expedition. I'm looking at the possible routes Emiliana could have taken. As you know she should be back by now. This Druid boy should be easier to find." Then Orion turned to Jem and started talking tactic, once again leaving his daughter in the dust. Winnie turned to her right and raised an eyebrow at Morgana.

"You know, Morgana. I've been meaning to ask you, did you personally see who killed Morgause?" Morgana turned her head and looked Winnie in the eye.

"I never did, but I can only guess that Uther's court physician must have. He was the only one in the room who had magic. He's been banished from ever using magic, but only once to save my life. Still, I doubt it stopped him from killing her," she answered. Winnie nodded her head slowly, but she herself had seen the great power of Morgause. This court physician had to be extremely powerful to have killed her. The thought that Morgana was wrong crossed her mind and she decided that she had to search for clues. She knew that Emiliana knew more than she ever let on, but then she had been so close to Nimueh that her knowledge was to be very great. Orion had heard Morgana's words and looked up,

"Morgana, Arian was my brother. I loved him very much and so did my children. You might as well as be my niece. I never knew Arian's children, but I am sure they were both destined for greatness. Do not worry, for I want my revenge on the man who killed my brother." Morgana's eyes whipped to Orion's solemn face and she gasped,

"Uther killed your brother? How long ago?"

"Three years back," he sighed. "Arian was there for weaponry from a blacksmith. But he was found using magic and he was arrested and killed. Uther did not know who he was or who is family is. He just slaughtered him and I suppose completely forgot about him. I promised my revenge."

"Morgause never told me… But then she never spoke of her family. Never of our mother or her father or our sister."

"So you never knew what happened to Arian's second daughter?"

"No, Sire." Orion bit his lip and turned to Jem who shrugged.

"Father?" Winnie asked, knowing that he was going to ask for a change of plan. Orion ignored her.

"James," he said. "I want you to lead a small expedition to find Arian's daughter. You may take five knights."

"Father!" Jem exclaimed. "We have not a single idea as to where this girl is."

"James, are you not of magic blood? Use your powers to find her."

"Come now father. You surely know that whether or not Jem is a sorcerer, he still cannot just discover a person he wishes to seek. It's impossible, even for you and all the magic wielders of Aréda," Winnie put in. Orion turned to glare pointedly at his daughter before turning back to Jem.

"This girl is your cousin! She is of Aréda lineage. Her father was a Prince of Aréda."

"My lord," Jem said, placing a hand on his father's. "This is very well understood, but you must see sense. I know not a thing of what she looks like or where she is. I don't even know her name. Not even a clue." Orion sighed and looked at his son, whose brown hair no longer fell boyishly about his face and his soft brown eyes now had a sagely gleam. Orion knew that Jem was well-favored and more than ready to be king, not to mention very handsome as many other kings wished him a match for their daughters. But he was stubborn and sometimes could not always heed to order. Orion figured that Jem sometimes forgot that he was not yet king.

"Alright," Orion sighed, knowing that a fight with James meant an even bigger altercation with Wilhelmina. "I shall give Emiliana two more days return and then we shall ask her. However is she does not return in two days I may have to force you on that expedition. Wilhelmina, I will send you in search for Emiliana if she is still absent." Jem and Winnie nodded, though somewhat reluctantly. They knew that that they could bring up the fight again if Emiliana was still missing after the two day period. On the contrary, Morgana shone Orion a radiant smile.

"Thank you, my lord. You have no idea how much this means to me," she gushed. Winnie rolled her eyes and exchanged a glance with her brother.

"It means much to me too, Morgana," Orion said. "Now, Sir Justine. You have news from the lower country." The knight rose and the council officially began.

_An inn in the small town of Meal…_

Emiliana left the reins of the horses with Anor and Alden, and made her way through the throng of people. Her eyes and mind kept guard, as she looked for the desired visitors. She walked up the stairs, keeping her head down and her cloak hugged to her legs. Once she made it up the stairs, she heard their voices in her head.

_Emiliana…this way. The final door of the long corridor. Make sure you stay unseen. _Emiliana kept her eyes trained to the ground and made her way to the final door. She knocked slowly, but the door swung open before she could lift her hand. The three hags stood up and dropped their hoods off their bald heads. Saristria raised her arm in welcome.

"Welcome O' High Priestess, the one they call the Lady in Red," the hag said. Isabella and Alexia bowed low in greeting and respect. Emiliana raised her hand and her eyes turned gold as she whispered,

"_Sæ϶ dαns thérl!" _The three hags nodded their heads as a kind breeze washed over them in a blessing.

"Now," Emiliana said as she accepted the seat Saristria offered her. "I do not have much time. I am already late in returning to Orion and I do not want him to make impulsive, rash decisions without my counseling."

"We will not be long, my lady," Alexia smiled. "But we wish to speak with you a matter of great interest. You remember Arian, right?"

"Of course, I do. Arian was Orion's younger twin. They were inseparable, until he died at Uther's hand. His daughter Morgause died recently."

"Yes. But, as you already know Arian had a second daughter- Ithaca. Her aunt raised her, but she sent her away. To search for Morgana."

"Morgana? Morgana Pendragon? Why she is already in Aréda as we speak? She fled there, I suppose after Morgause's death, though I don't know how she came to learn about her connection to Orion."

"Is that so? Then I wonder what has become Ithaca," Isabella said. "I take a guess that she is searching for her near Camelot."

"Why is she of such importance? I've heard of her, though she never came to Aréda. Her father used her for her own purposes. This is the first time I learn of her name."

"We believe she could become as great a sorcerer as her lineage calls her to be. We need her on our side as we wish vengeance for Morgause's death. We all loved Morgause dearly."

"I will be sure to ask Orion about this girl upon my return. I will agree to send help to find her, but this may be difficult. Knowing Orion, he will send his son, James or his daughter, Wilhelmina to search for her. I am certain Orion is already considering rescuing this girl, ever since Morgana arrived weeks ago. He just has not voiced his thoughts yet."

"And what of the Druid boy you are searching for?"

"There is no sign of him. The Druids are very difficult to track, but I am not to lose hope. I suspect that I may have another ally or enemy, though I cannot say who yet."

"Be careful, my lady," Saristria said as Emiliana stood up to leave. "This War Age has only just dawned."

"Have no fear, for the journey to has just begun," Emiliana answered and with a swish of her red cloak, she left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Merlin fidgeted with the dagger in his hands as he gave it a scrutinizing stare. Its rounded hilt seemed like nothing out of the ordinary and the blade was neither too sharp nor too blunt. He felt no sort of magic energies being released in a cloud, but he could not explain why his stomach felt all jumbled when he touched it. It was a rather peculiar feeling and he put the instrument down on a table. His eyes traveled to the pale girl lying limp on the small bed. Her eyes were closed, but her eyelids reddened and her face was white like snow. He shuddered, as she looked as dead as anything. But every now and then she would send a spasm of shivers and Merlin would feel obliged to get her more blankets. It was after all the only sign that she was alive. Ever since their return back to Camelot, a day ago, from the hunting trip, Arthur had not given up hope to discover who had saved their lives. No one else seemed to care much, all except for Uther who sent Arthur out of the room once he brought the news to him. He had told a handful of knights to investigate the forests, but the culprit was not to be found. Merlin was trying to keep Arthur at bay from ever going on his own to find this sorcerer. Merlin sighed as the door banged open, breaking his thoughts and Gaius walked in carrying a huge pot of boiling water. Morgana's former maid, Guinevere, was at his heels, holding so many towels that Merlin could just see her eyes peering over. Gaius set the pot by the small table near the bed as Guinevere placed a hand over the girl's forehead. Her pleasant face contorted into a frown, a very slow, grim one where Merlin was sure he could count every second that it took for her expression to change. She placed the towels next to the pot, before taking one and dipped it into the water.

"She's lost quite a lot of blood, I'm afraid," Gaius said. "I don't know how long I can keep her here."

"Can it be treated?" Merlin asked, as he absent-mindedly traced the length of the dagger which sat on the table nearest to him.

"Yes, the concoction is almost ready. I just hope she will be able to make it through the night. The concoction needs time to settle before it becomes effective."

"I can stay the night," Guinevere said, as she put pressure to the towel over the other girl's forehead. "I really have nothing else to do back at my home."

"Well, alright then, Gwen," Gaius smiled. "It'll make this easier and I can go and treat a knight who has a bad cut on his leg. Merlin, give Gwen a hand."

"Sure." Gaius left the room not long after, leaving the two alone with the ill girl.

"Poor thing," Gwen sighed. "Did you see this happen, Merlin?" Merlin looked up from the dagger and shook his head. Gwen raised one eyebrow, "Why are you so interested in that blade?"

"No reason," Merlin mumbled. "Just… the girl had it with her in a pack. It was the only thing she brought with her and I just wonder where she got it from." Gwen got up from her seated position and came to stand next to Merlin. She placed her fingers on the dagger lightly, running them down the hilt.

"It looks rather ordinary to me."

"I know…" Merlin's voice trailed. "It's just I wonder why she just brought it and nothing else."

"I don't think it's much of our business, Merlin," Gwen said as she walked back over to the bed. She used the wet towel to wipe the girl's face thoroughly as the girl shivered under her many blankets. There was a knock on the door and Gwen's hand stopped in midair.

"Come in," she called and the door opened slowly to reveal Arthur. Merlin gave the dagger a final fleeting glance before moving it back into the pouch he had taken it from.

"I just came to see how she was doing," Arthur said, motioning a hand towards the bed.

"Not well, actually," Gwen answered in a solemn voice, looking up to meet Arthur's eye. He bit his lip,

"Will she make a full recovery?"

"Yes, if she lasts through the…" but Gwen's words were cut off, as Merlin plummeted to the ground. Gwen stood up and frowned, seeing that he had been standing on a stack of books. Arthur looked pointedly away.

"Uh…sorry…" Merlin said quickly. "I'll just be going." Gwen shook her head as Merlin raced out, hopping on one foot.

"Merlin…" Arthur mumbled, watching his servant go. "Remind again how he came to be my servant." Gwen's face lit up slightly as a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. Arthur came to sit next to her and frowned,

"Everyone seems to think she was not the one to save us, but I'm not entirely sure. The odds of course are small, there could have been anyone behind those trees, but there is still a chance."

"Once she recovers, maybe you can ask her yourself." A dull silence took to the room as Gwen resumed her wiping with the towel.

"I suppose I can," Arthur answered after a while. It seemed like he was thinking and Gwen knew he had been thinking a lot ever since Morgana had attempted to overtake Camelot. She had even managed to place the crown upon her thick brown waves and the thought was enough to send a shiver up Gwen's spine. "There's so much to do these days," Arthur sighed. "Now that my father is forever a broken man. He's become even more angry and impulsive at times and I don't know if it really is the right time to take charge." Gwen placed one hand over Arthur's.

"I think it's the right time for you to take charge. We need someone who gives us hope…real hope for a new future. You're the only one who can give us that." Arthur smiled at that and his lips met Gwen's. If it was his choice he would not have broken that kiss, but Gwen came up for air. She gave him a sad smile which he returned with a squeeze of the hand on top of his own.

_In Aréda…_

Morgana walked slowly down the corridor, holding a torch with her. It was dark as she was entering the dungeons which were said to be the worst of any before seen. Behind her was the Princess Wilhelmina, clutching a similar torch. Morgana wondered why the Princess had made such a fuss just to show her the dungeons. The Lady began to wonder if she could actually trust Orion's daughter. Once the stairwell ended, Morgana heard screeching of creatures and spells being enchanted. She placed her empty hand over one of her ears when a loud shriek riveted through the room. Winnie moved in front of her and placed her hand up to halt Morgana.

"Alright Morgana," she said setting her torch in a holder. Morgana did the same. "I brought you here because my father would not approve of me posing such questions at High Court. I considered coming to your chambers, but people eavesdrop."

"What questions?" Morgana asked, as fear broiled in the pit of her stomach. She was able to keep her voice firm in response, however.

"I want a proper answer when I ask you this. How did you come to know of Aréda, a kingdom who keeps secret from Camelot? And how did you find the connection to Orion. You said Morgause never spoke of her family." Morgana raised her beautiful eyes to meet Winnie's brown ones.

"It was a month and a half ago, when I fled Camelot after my plan failed and Morgause died. I went in search of the Druids, knowing that they were the only ones who would take me in and care for me. I wanted to see Mordred again…it had been too long. I…I found a cave after trekking around for a week and discovered a group of Druids. Mordred, the Druid boy, was not among them," her voice choked slightly, but she pressed on. "They were still there to help me, they told me. I stayed with them for a few days, before the eldest in the clan spoke to me about a prophecy which I could not understand. He then told be to find Orion who was uncle to my sister. They led me to Aréda and now…here I am." Winnie nodded slowly but before she could answer a booming sound overrode the sounds in the dungeon. It was a bell of arrival and Winnie looked up at the stairs.

"Emiliana," she whispered excitedly. "She has arrived."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Welcome, Emiliana!" Orion's voice boomed through the halls as Winnie and Morgana bustled through the crowd of knights to get to the throne area. Winnie took her place near to her father on the right of her brother, Morgana straying a few feet away. The sorceress nodded her head and adjusted the crystal clasp of her red cloak.

"Sire," she answered in a clear voice, but did not make any physical gesture of respect. "I'm sorry for arriving late, but I have a reason." She waved her hands and two guards dragged Anor and Alden in. Alden shut his eyes, and bent his head low. Anor was so frightened; he was paralyzed on the spot. "These two imbeciles wasted my time at the Camelot woods. I waited for them to bring back news and they came back empty-handed- with not even an ounce of word of the boy with them. Firstly, I take it this Mordred does not wish to be found. Secondly, I want these two executed with no further notice." Orion stood up, his eyes flashing.

"You mean to tell me that you found nothing…nothing at all!" he roared. Emiliana stopped, her hand shaking at her side.

"No Sire."

"You wasted extra time and did not return! How dare you!" he pulled back his hand to slap her. Winnie stared frightened and her eyes shone gold,

"_Rσele ic étén éonthi." _Orion's hand froze in midair. He stared at it and screamed,

"_**Ic αthe étén éonthi!" **_But nothing occurred. His hand remained frozen and he stared. There were only two who stood in the room whose power surpassed his own. Emiliana was standing looking rather perplexed and taken aback so he knew it was not her. He looked and sought his daughter's face. Her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry, my lord. But she is a priestess and it is a curse to harm them. It is a curse to touch them with your bare skin," she answered, her voice cutting like ice. Orion turned to his Queen who had both hands over her mouth. He glared at her as if to tell her to do something. But Queen Leonie stared shocked and far out of reach. Jem turned to glare at his sister,

"Is this the time to be preaching him?" he whispered harshly. Winnie disregarded his words and spared him not even a glance.

"Wilhelmina!" Orion bellowed. "You will be restrained for the next two days. Guards!" Winnie gave in her hands as two heavy men grabbed her.

"Father…Winnie did not mean to say what she did. Forgive her," Jem said quickly.

"James, I do not appreciate you lying on my behalf," she said, cutting him off. Orion waved the guards off and she was led out of the room. Leonie turned to her son, her eyes red, but Jem did not dare meet her eye. Orion looked back at Emiliana and frowned,

"Well what are you waiting for? Break my hand free." Emiliana sighed and her eyes turned gold. She did not even mutter a single incantation and his hand broke free, the ice crashing in every direction. He let his reddened hand fall to his side.

"Forgive me Emiliana. I did not mean to shower an act of violence against you," Orion said, sounding breathless. Emiliana nodded,

"It is alright my lord. But what of Wilhelmina? Why have you restrained her if she spoke the truth?"

"Do not ever question my actions Emiliana," Orion said. "Let this serve as a lesson to you all. If you try anything that says you wish to stop me by harm, I will have you executed at my own hand. Wilhelmina received the privilege of being part of the Royal House, but many of you won't be so lucky." Morgana watched Orion swing his cloaks and scream. She realized that the similarities between Uther's and Orion's personalities were almost indefinable and the thought did not settle her in the least, despite the fact that Orion embraced everything magic.

"My lord," Emiliana said. "The Druid must be found and I need a better tracking group than these two."

"No, you will not be going. I need the Court Sorceress to stay at Aréda at all times from now on. James you will lead the search for Mordred with the aid of Morgana, Anor, and five knights of your choice."

"Yes, father," Jem answered in a somber tone. Leonie had gained control of herself, but when she met her son's eye, he saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Anor!" Emiliana broke in. "I thought I requested his execution."

"Anor is a trusted sorcerer and a powerful, if not cowardly one at that. Executing him would only be to my loss and with James and Morgana; I hope he will be of more use. Alden on the other hand will be executed at dawn tomorrow," Orion said as he turned to two guards. "Take him to the dungeons." They grabbed him and pulled him back out of the doors.

"No!" Alden's piercing screams echoed through the rooms. "I beg of you! No!" Morgana placed her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear the pleads that would come to nothing.

"Morgana," Orion turned, finally addressing her. "I understand that you have wished to give us aid since the time you came. Well, here is your chance. Do you agree to go on the quest to find this boy led by my son?" Morgana smiled and nodded, clutching her skirts, though her legs shook within.

"Yes, my lord," she said. "Nothing would please me more." Orion gave her a nod, before turning back to his son.

"You will leave by nightfall. Have you knights readied for the journey. And you," he hissed, pointing a menacing finger at Anor who shivered in fear. "I give any of the people going on the journey the right to kill you if you stray one hair out of place. Understood?"

"Y-yes, m-m-my l-lord," Anor whispered shakily, clasping his two hands in front of him as if he was praying to the king.

"Sire, if I may?" Emiliana's voice chimed in. Orion nodded her to speak, though he was somewhat distracted by his wife's odd display of distress. "Sire, have you heard of Ithaca, Arian's second daughter."

"So that's her name then," Orion mused, all of a sudden interested. "Ithaca."

"Yes my lord. See, I believe we should find her for sources have told me she is searching for Morgana." Morgana snapped her head up from admiring her shoes at these words.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, my lord. If we could send a party, just a small one…"

"Yes, yes. Once Wilhelmina finishes her punishment I will send her out immediately to search for this Ithaca. Do you have any idea where she may be?"

"Well, if she was searching for Morgana she may have strayed close to Camelot. I would look there first, but I suggest Wilhelmina go unaided as not to attract attention. She is strong enough to deal with such missions on her own."

"Camelot…" Orion frowned. "Is that wise, Emiliana? To send my child unaided?"

"I think she is more than ready, my lord." Orion nodded,

"Alright…that is what shall be done. James!"

"Yes my lord."

"Quit standing around for you cannot dely. I do not want you to fail me."

"Father, do I have a time limit?"

"One week exactly. If you are not here after a week, I will assume you are in danger and send a search party out so I suggest you keep yourself paced. You are the future king and destiny of Aréda, after all."

"Understood, sire," Jem mumbled quietly. Without hesitating to ask to be dismissed, the Crown Prince took his leave of the court, Morgana at his heels. At that moment Leonie broke down into a fit of tears and Orion closed his eyes,

"Leave us," he demanded the court and they did so. "Leonie?"

"My lord, I apologize for my unseemly behavior, but I cannot see you take our children out of my life like this. I need their love, Orion. Please." Orion gave his queen a disgusted stare,

"Leonie, such love was alright when they were children. But they are grown young people and have a destiny to fulfill. I cannot approve of your behavior. If you think that Wilhelmina should not have deserved that harsh a punishment than you are too soft. And if you think James should stay in the safety of the castle than you wish him not to be a good king. It is to the utmost importance that you stop this foolish charade and be the queen you are meant to be." Leonie looked up at Orion through misty eyes, shocked to hear him speak words to say she was a bad mother.

"My lord…" but he was out the door before she could finish.

_Later…_

Jem turned to the five knights he had chosen and nodded to each. He held the reins of his horse firmly in his hand as his manservant finished the final adjustments to his armor.

"Thank you, Gerard, that will be all," he said and the manservant nodded, giving his master one last glance of luck before making his way back to his small house. "I thank the five of you for agreeing to undertake this quest with me. I have no idea where I am going, which is why I have the Lady Morgana with me. I suspect she shall be able to lead the way as best as she can." The five knights acknowledged Morgana with a solemn turn of their heads. Morgana gave them a slight nod, before focusing her attention back on Jem. "Morgana, have you anything to say?"

"Well, Mordred could be anywhere but I have an idea as to where the Druid camps are. But I would suggest traveling to the Caves of Crystals because it is near and I am sure it will hold important news."

"I…agree…with the…Lady…Morgana," Anor said, breathless as he came through with his horse.

"There's the devil," Jem groaned and gave Anor an irritating look. Morgana turned to him,

"Have you been to the Caves of Crystal? After all, it is not too far off from Aréda."

"I have," Anor grinned wide, showing several gaps between his yellow teeth. Jem raised an eyebrow,

"I've only heard of these caves and I've passed them before, but I've never stopped to go in. I did not know you ever had access to these caves before, Anor."

"Erm…best not speak of it, sire," Anor answered and Jem shrugged nonchalantly. Morgana smiled,

"Wonderful, Anor. I personally have never been in the Caves of Crystals, but I have found the Druids in other caves. Now that you're here, you can help us navigate these caves."

"Of course milady," Anor said, giving her an over-exaggerated bow.

"Quit talking and more moving," Jem snapped and Anor quickly mounted his horse. "Ready?" Jem asked turning to Morgana.

"I am yours to command, James," and in spite of everything she smiled. Jem gave her a rather perplexed look in return, but he did not say a word to explain his confusion. Instead he moved forward and the others followed as expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I put this off, for some time just to finish midterms. But I'm back! And so is the story! Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and its greatness**

Chapter 7: Sun blanched threw the small window in the room as Ithaca opened her eyes for what felt like the first time in ages. There was a large throbbing thudding like a steady drum beat at the back of her head. She was almost sure that the sound could be heard, reverberating through the room. Come to think of it- where was she? Time and memory started to enter, Ithaca's clouded mind and she remembered two men-talking. A large fireball meeting a dragon-like creature. Herself, falling to the ground to keep out of sight. The creature coming down to attack her one last time. But how had she come to be here- in a room and feeling better healed. She felt bandages surrounding her arms and legs where the creature at tore at her skin, leaving her helpless. She shuddered at the memory, knowing that she should be dead. But the creature had flown off before killing her- that she remembered. Someone was her savior and had brought her here, but who? Just then the door opened and a pretty girl with toffee- colored skin walked in carrying a bucket in both her hands. Ithaca sat up abruptly, the sheets flying and she shot the girl a frightened glance.

"Oh…sorry," Gwen whispered as she lay the pot on the table. "I…I see you're better." Ithaca made know acknowledgement that she had hear the girl sleep, but instead stared intently at her. Gwen walked over and sat on a chair by the bed. "Do you remember anything? I…can you understand me?" Ithaca's eyes flashed, but she nodded grudgingly. She placed a hand at the back of her head, feeling the pain becoming increasingly worse. "Your head…wait here, I'll get someone."

"No…wait!" Ithaca said waving a hand to stop her. Gwen nodded and settled back in her chair. "I…I'm sorry. I'm rather disorientated. I'm not sure what has come over me…I…where am I?"

"Camelot…the Crown Prince was on a hunting trip when you were attacked in the bordering woods. He found you, actually, and brought you here. This is the court physician's chamber."

"Oh…I'm Ithaca," she said, with a small smile. Gwen returned it,

"Guinevere."

"Well it's a pleasure, Guinevere," Ithaca said. "Do you know where my pack is?" Gwen nodded and reached over to the shelf Merlin had left it on. She picked the brown sack and handed it to Ithaca, who took it in her pale hands.

"So, Guinevere…"

"Gwen, call me Gwen."

"So, Gwen, what is a nice girl like yourself doing in Camelot." Gwen stared, taken aback at these words and thought it best not to answer. "I'm just wondering," Ithaca urged.

"I've lived in Camelot all my life. Everything I know is here and it's not as bad as you seem to believe. It's actually quite wonderful at times." Ithaca raised an eyebrow,

"Are you an apprentice to the physician, or something? I did not know women received such opportunities here."

"More or less," Gwen answered, suppressing a sigh. "I used to be maidservant to the Lady Morgana…"

"The Lady Morgana!" Ithaca said, jumping out of bed, all remnants of a headache disappeared. Gwen nodded and stood up.

"Well that woke you up truly," she joked.

"Is she here, then?"

"Who? Morgana? No, she disappeared over a month ago after she tried to seize the throne, though it's best I don't explain that."

"Yes…yes…" Ithaca mumbled, absent-mindedly. "Do you think she'll turn up?"

"Maybe, eventually. I doubt she's given up her schemes. Why do you want to find her anyways? Are you in league with her?"

"I have never met her…I just…might have a very distant family connection to her. Not that it matters really. I'm just looking for work and perhaps she can give it to me," Ithaca murmured words that had very little truth. "Anyways, I best be off."

"You can't go! You're not fully recovered," Gwen cried, latching onto Ithaca's arm as the other girl swung her pouch over her shoulder.

"Time does not wait for recovery," Ithaca sighed. "I need to work or else I will not be able to put food on my plate for much longer."

"Don't be silly," Gwen said. "I'm sure you can get work here- in Camelot."

"Erm…I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

"Oh please, I can promise that you'll come to like it here, Ithaca. I'm sure Gaius would not mind giving you work. Or if you go further into town, there are several places you can take apprenticeships." Ithaca waved a hand,

"You are kind, Guinevere. But I'm afraid that I have strayed too far off from home. My aunt will be waiting for me."

"Your aunt…Ithaca…listen, that creature that attacked you could still be out there…"

"I don't suppose it matters," Ithaca mumbled, but her voice was low, it was inaudible to Gwen. But just as Gwen was about to ask her to repeat herself, Merlin bustled in, dirt splayed all over himself. He looked at the two girls, his mouth slightly afar and Gwen raised one eyebrow.

"Merlin, what have you been doing?" she asked, her voice rising in concern.

"Erm…well it's a funny story, you see. I was mucking out the stalls and Arthur kind of got into a mud fight when I called him a royal prat who should clean his own stalls." Gwen blinked a few times and sighed deeply, before turning to Ithaca who was watching the scene unfold with the faintish of smiles.

"The royalty," Ithaca said, shaking her head and Merlin looked at her as if truly noticing her for the first time.

"Oh…you!" he said dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at her. Ithaca took a step back, fearfully and almost tumbled into a table. "Ugh, sorry. I mean you woke up."

"Apparently," Ithaca answered as she held onto the edge of the table.

"Oh, well then. I'm Merlin."

"Ithaca," she answered, but didn't elaborate. Merlin shared a quick glance with Gwen who nodded.

"So will you stay?" Gwen said turning back to the attack before Merlin had arrived. Ithaca looked between the two and laughed,

"Perhaps it will not be so bad after all." And her mind was soaring ahead…maybe Morgana would turn up and this would be the perfect place to meet her at and forge the alliance.

Winnie was sleeping. Or trying to sleep, despite the chains clamped to her wrists, making her want to shout in pain. But she stayed absolutely silent as she knew that such was the greatest weapon against a person who can't otherwise win to. If she didn't make a single sound, she knew her father would feel sorry for her and release her. This after all, was absolutely the final straw he had pulled. She did not care what Jem thought, despite their closeness. She knew her own will was more important. The doors opened and Leonie walked in, her hands clasped in front of her. She looked frail and older than usual and Winnie almost felt sorry for her. But she knew all too well, that despite how much her mother suffered, she could never take up against her husband for once.

"Wilhelmina?" she whispered. "Come now, I know you are not sleeping." Winnie remained indifferent and unmoving to her mother's soothing voice. "Please Winnie," the queen coaxed, her voice on the verge of breaking point. Winnie resolutely remained silent, her eyes squeezed shut. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I did not want this to happen. Why do you annoy your father so? Did you really think he would have managed to hit Emiliana? She would have stopped him at the last minute- she is the Court Sorceress after all." Winnie wanted to say something, but she didn't. "Please do not shut me out Winnie for not taking your side. I'm powerless against him and in truth, I cannot deny that your actions were wrong. He is not just your father, but a powerful sorcerer, and the ruling King of Aréda." Leonie's speech drained into muffled sobs and Winnie could no longer bare it. She sat up and looked her mother in the eye.

"Release me," she said calmly. Leonie looked up, staring at her daughter through tear sprayed eyes. Winnie kept her ground and neutral tone, "I believe you asked me not to shut you out. Well, release me if you don't want me to shut you out." Leonie stared stunned. "Come now, Mother. You are the Queen of Aréda."

"But I…" Leonie's voice trailed as she caught the sharp, intense look in Winnie's eye. It seemed to shine a bright light that was almost blinding. Winnie may have been perfectly plain, had it not been for her intense eyes which told people she was wise beyond her years. Leonie shook her head warily and exited the chambers. Wilhelmina stared after her mother, fury boiling in her veins. But just as Leonie left, Orion entered, carrying a single sword. With him came guards who immediately freed Winnie of her chains. Winnie stared at her reddening wrists, watching the skin peel and looked up to glare at her father. Orion merely frowned and he did not look sorry at all.

"Get up," he said and she did so, but without a word. "Emiliana has decided that you will take up the expedition to find Ithaca, Arian's lost second daughter. She suggests going to Camelot as this Ithaca is searching for Morgana. She has convinced me to let you leave early, so you will not complete you're original punishment." Winnie stared dumbstruck at her father, never before had Orion given her such a mission. "You will leave at dawn tomorrow, so I suggest you begin packing. You will be going unaided." Winnie wanted to scream in joy, but that would defeat her purpose of silence. She nodded and brushed past her father, executing no form of politeness at all. Orion stared after his daughter, biting his lip… she was far too wild to be let loose… but he had no choice, according to Emiliana. He shook his head, before turning to his guards. "Be sure to wait at the palace gates to see her off." They nodded and left the room. Orion gave the chamber one last fleeting look, as if he needed it to fulfill his thirst, before exiting and locking the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Winnie jumped suddenly at the noise, her hands fumbling for the sword which lay next to her. Its hilt gleamed in the moonlight as the lifted it up with careful precision, wishing unwittingly that it was a staff instead.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Winnie whisked her head around in circles, before collecting her sheath from inside her pouch. She attached it to her waist, but a wave of nausea took her by sudden. She was garbed in full armor, but without the security of her staff, she could not feel fully prepared for anything that was thrown her way. She covered one hand with her mouth and willed the bile to cease from gathering in her throat. Her body responded by pushing it all out in a flood.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

She wiped off the last drop which was dripping from her chin, before deciding consequently to find what was making the disturbing noise. She had been traveling for a week and she figured that she must be nearing the border of Camelot. She relied on her articulate map, her steadfast black mare, and her own magic to guide her in the right direction. If Emiliana had come with her, she knew that the trip would have been quicker and smoother. But there was no time to dwell on that. Orion would have never have forbade such a trip from his Court Sorceress. Winnie moved on, sword in hand and the noise became louder and faster.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump…_

Winnie moved swiftly towards the sound. She was nimble and could maneuver through the woods without making a sound. Her brown hair whisked around her and finally she whipped out her sword blindly at what she believed was making the sword. She was met by another sword of equal valor and a swordsman of equal skill. The person was cloaked, their face hidden by the armor mask like her own. He pushed her back against the base of a tree, but she whipped forward, lashing out. But the person was too strong and too skilled. He parried her sword away in almost a lazy fashion, before taking the offense. The attack was blistering and found her skin. She let out a cry of agony, before collapsing on her knees and clutching her bleeding stomach. The person stopped, his sword leveled above her head. He dropped it before her, but she couldn't see, she was slowly losing consciousness because of the loss of blood.

_Heal…heal, _she willed, but she could not perform any real magic in the presence of a complete stranger. He pulled off his helmet and when she looked up the last thing she saw was a young, handsome man with a head full of gold hair. And then she collapsed onto her back.

…

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur roared frantically. They had been late coming back from the hunt today, and now this had to happen. Merlin hobbled through the trees and saw Arthur bending down and peering worriedly at a fallen warrior.

"Sire?"Merlin asked. His eyes widened slightly as Arthur eased the helmet off the warrior. Though her hair was short, only coming to the curve of her chin, she was unmistakably a woman. And a young one. And a powerful one. He could feel her magic rivet through his veins and if a sorcerer was weak, he could barely or never feel anything. But she was strong…as strong as him, for all he knew. He had never been able to sense such strong magic…such connection between another magician. He shuddered and wondered about the odd warnings he had received. It had been a week since he had received his last warning since they brought Ithaca back, but now dark feelings crept up his spine as he watched her.

"Ah," a sound from Arthur came, breaking Merlin from his dangerous thought. Merlin looked down at the prince who stared wide-eyed at the girl. "Can you…?" he gulped, looking at Merlin, his lip quivering. Merlin bent down next to him and tilted the girl's chin toward him as if examining for disease. He brushed some of her soft hair away from as he looked and realized how silky the texture was between his fingers. And it sent shocking pulses up his arm.

"She's been gravely injured," Merlin finally concluded as he stared at her stomach, the blood gushing through her chain mail. "She's losing blood, way too quickly. I don't think she will make it back in time, if we were to take her back to Gaius." Silence hung in the air for several, lasting moments as the comment seemed to sink in.

"Why?" Arthur finally asked, bringing his knees under his chin. He looked Merlin in the eye, "Who was she, anyways? A spy so close to Camelot? No…I…" Merlin was wise enough not to answer and instead stared intently at the girl. "We're staying the night," Arthur decided.

"Perhaps, if we keep her down and wrap something tight over that wound, the bleeding will slow. If we're lucky, she might even be able to survive the night. Arthur nodded as Merlin shrugged off his jacket and tied it around the gushing wound. He knew that she was not going to last the night, if he was honest. He knew what he really had to do. And he had made up his mind.

"You should get some sleep," he said turning to Arthur. To his surprise the prince had already laid out his extra blankets which he had taken with him in his pack and was fast asleep. Merlin sighed and took a deep breath before resting his hand over the girl. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and they gleamed gold as he spoke,

"_Incéαn Lσhσ϶stri Maèda Strσώnir-hé!"_

_

* * *

_

Jem placed pressure on the reins of his stallion, slowing its canter to a trot then a walk and finally to a full halt. He looked back, pulling up the visor of his helm to look at Morgana, and Anor who was trudging just in front of the five knights. They were all giving the magician irritating looks, trying to urge him to move faster. He didn't seem to notice, however.

"Come Anor, you stupid mutt," Jem said sharply. "I can't move faster and leave you in the dust with my knights." Anor met Jem's eyes and winked, before looking at Morgana who had turned back to glare at him pointedly.

"Lady Morgana, I believe we are nearing your destination," Anor answered. Jem rolled his eyes and clamped the visor down over his face, before a distinct sound filled his ears. Morgana's horse startled, rearing up, but she managed to calm it down before it took her on a bolt.

"Anor!" Jem roared, whipping around on his saddle, but the man looked almost bored. Jem recognized the noise as a humming. A strange humming, but nonetheless a humming.

"I suppose…" Anor started, but then it all seemed to happen at once. Suddenly, seven men took a charge at the travelers, their swords waving in the air. Morgana screamed and so did Anor, but Jem knew how stunned he would've looked had he not been wearing his helmet. Before Jem knew it, he was knocked off his horse and was being held at sword point by several men. His five knights all lay dead at his feet and Anor stood cowering at the men's feet, begging mercy. Morgana seemed to have pulled herself together and had withdrew her sword, but not pointing it.

"Put down your swords," she said calmly. "We are friends to the cave." The men looked unconvinced, but an old man with graying hair and a rather long nose pushed through.

"The Lady Morgana," he said and the seven men murmured to one another whispering,

"_Morgana._"

"Yes," Morgana's eyes snapped up to meet the old man's.

"Please come this way," he gestured toward a band of trees and Anor gasped automatically.

"The caves are within," he breathed in Jem's ear. Morgana fell into step beside the old man and Jem moved to walk behind her, with the seven men moving uncomfortably close to him. The man began humming to himself, the same tune that had been riveting through the air when Jem first took note. It was eerie and sent unexpected shivers up Jem's spine, but he held himself together. He pulled off his helmet, letting his blonde hair flop boyishly over his eyes. Morgana turned around when she heard him pull it off and she realized for the first time how handsome he actually was. He had sparkling green eyes, almost a forest green and his smile was lop-sided in that irritatingly, enchanting way. Unlike his sister, he had inherited his mother's features, making him exceedingly attractive. Her mouth twitched slightly, but he looked up from staring at his helm and caught her staring. He raised a single eyebrow, and she turned away, her face reddening.

"My lady," the old man said. "Welcome to Cave of Crystal." The embarrassment washed out of her face and a look of shock took its place. The caves were before them and her heart pounded against her rib cage. And out of the caves came a small figure, running toward her. He was cloaked in midnight blue and he took off his hood right before stepping into her embrace.

"Mordred!" she cried and threw her arms around him tightly. Anor turned to Jem who turned to look at the man.

"What is your name?" the Crown Prince asked in a regal manner. The man smiled at Jem, making him feel queasy.

"Joldern," he answered. "Please come this way." Morgana looked down at Mordred, as if waiting for a cue to follow.

"It's alright Morgana," the boy said, pulling on her hand. "There's someone who I'd like you to meet anyways." She smiled and walked toward the caves, Mordred tugging on her hand, and Joldern leading the way. Jem and Anor exchanged a quick glance of caution before following them.

_

* * *

_

King Uther of Camelot grunted in his throne room as he stared out of the window. He was thinking, which was not unusual of late. He brushed his fingers against the sill of the windowpane as footsteps entering the room broke him of his reverie. He turned around to meet the eyes of Sir Leon, one of Camelot's finest knights.

"Sire, we are ready," he said and Uther nodded wearily.

"Then go. I always know Arthur to run late when he goes on these hunts, but it is well into the night. I don't believe anything has happened to him, but I can't be sure. Search for him and only return once you have found him."

"Yes Sire," Leon said calmly. Uther waved his hand aimlessly and Leon took it as his cue to be dismissed. He left the room with no further delay. Uther went back to staring out of the window as memories of old flooded into him. He curled his hand into a fist at his side, hatred rolling into him like steam. He turned his stare around the room until his hatred was full bent and ready to be executed. Then only did he leave the room to go to the High Court, a dangerous look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, for those few who took an interest in my story, here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I read them over and over. I'm enjoying writing this story, so I'll keep writing it so please R&R!**

**Anyways, I reveal something about Winnie here that you might have already guessed if you paid close attention to her character. She's always been shown as intuitive and believes the power of silence is by far the most powerful. This chapter also sees a more unguarded Winnie as she thinks she's finally found a friend in a world she believes is lost. **

**As for Ithaca… well let's say she's finally found something to do in Camelot. But how can she stay here for so long, when she's eventually going to get restless and go to find Morgana…or will she? R&R**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ithaca rose to a loud knocking at the door and as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized that the sun had not even come up and the moon still shone bright. She got up from her cushioned area which she had made do in Gwen's house. Gwen had tried to convince her to take her own bed, but Ithaca would hear nothing of it. After all, Gwen was being kind enough to share her home with her. Ithaca had taken a job as a grocer, selling fruits and vegetables on a cart with an awning for a rather bad-tempered old woman who no longer wished to haul the thing around herself. It occurred to be very strange to her, how someone would call at such a late hour. She tiptoed to the door, carefully not to awake Gwen and nudged the door open. A cool breeze whooshed into the house and though the knocking had not awoken Gwen, the feel of the cool air on her skin did. She sat up startled, turning her head cautiously to the door. Gwen's brother, Elyan, a blacksmith who lived nearby, hurried in and frowned at the two girls. Gwen groaned, while Ithaca looked rather perplexed.

"What an hour, Elyan?" Gwen murmured as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She moved out of the bed and off to the back to fetch her brother something hot to drink.

"Have you heard?" he asked Ithaca with a suspicious glance at the door as the closed in shut.

"Heard? Heard about what?" she asked, her fingers absentmindedly tracing the width of a pot that sat on the table.

"Arthur…he hasn't come back from the hunt…the knights have gone searching for him…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Gwen emerged from the back holding a steaming cup of tea as Ithaca spoke her empty words of comfort. She barely knew the prince, had only exchanged words of her health and whether she knew who cast the powerful enchantment to save them from that dragon-bird. Of course she had confessed that she had seen the man who did it and that was enough to get him off her case. Since she had recovered, but then the only person she saw regularly was Gwen and her employer, Mary Hodge. Still a wave of sympathy washed over her, the Crown Prince had saved her life by taking her back to rest at the palace. Gwen set the tea down and Elyan took a seat at the small eating table, he sipped and seemed to feel at ease, but Ithaca chewed her lip, trying to keep the worry lines out of her face. Despite her magical weakness, she did sense something dangerous coming her way, ready to drink the life from her. _But what could possibly want me, _she thought. _Or who…I'm not even powerful. I must be imagining it. No…now I'm lying to myself. Something or somebody definitely wants me… but why and whatever for._

The next morning, word was spreading that the Prince had been deposited safely to the quarters of his chamber. The thought unnerved Ithaca as she still wanted to know what took him so long to get here. Had he been stalled by what or who, who wanted her? Shivers scrambled down her legs and arms, but she kept walking towards Mary Hodge's cart, hoping that work would take things off her mind. As she walked she spotted Merlin, the Prince's servant and the boy with the funny ears who she had met once before on the day she had regained consciousness. When he saw her, he gave her shifty grin, but his eyes were troubled by something. Ithaca returned the smile and stopped in front of him.

"Ah Ithaca, good to see you out and about," Merlin said and his gaze flickered involuntarily to her pouch which was slouched over her shoulder for a few seconds. He knew very well that that dagger was in there. He had told himself to give up his obsession with that dagger, for it was silliness, the amount he dwelled upon it. But it almost didn't seem right to him…as if he had seen the symbol on it before…

"Yes, I heard from Elyan that you were with the Prince on the hunt yesterday. No wonder I haven't seen you for over a week, you seem to be so…" she seemed to fight for the right word to use, but she shook off the statement all together. "Is the Prince alright? He was back late." The troubled look in Merlin's eyes seemed to deepen at these words, but he gave her a noncommittal shrug. He didn't answer her, however. "Err…well good day then," she said uneasily.

"Right," Merlin nodded and moved away, Ithaca staring after him with almost a frightened look. She walked over to the cart and saw Mary Hodge looking over with a deadly glare.

"Your late, child," she snapped, placing her pudgy hands on her apron.

"Sorry, madam. Won't ever happen again- I sincerely promise," Ithaca answered as she took her place behind her stand.

"Your pay is going to suffer today," Hodge snapped and trudged away into her house, situated behind the cart. Ithaca clasped her hands together and sighed. She had too much on her mind at the minute to care much about her pay.

* * *

Merlin entered Gaius' room and saw the girl…the warrior girl, whom he had saved, staring out of the window. Arthur had insisted that the knights take her back and she was now fully recovered. But she hadn't said to word to either of them and had refused with a silent shake of her head that she would not go see the king. She could be anyone and many of the knights, including Arthur, himself, believed that she deserved a hearing with the king. But she refused and Arthur decided to not take her against her will, at least right now. The news would be brought to Uther and he would decide whether Arthur would have the knights bring her against her will. Merlin tried to sneak past her, but without looking away from the window, she laughed… a haunting sound like large bells of a tower.

"That will not work, you know," she said and he sighed, taking a seat across the room from her perch. "And you can hide from anyone here, but you can't hide from me. They've told me who you are."

"Who?" Merlin asked, but more to humor her than anything. He decided that she was insane and left it as it was.

"The voices," she said. She then turned to face him. "You must think I'm mad. Well, I am more or less. It all depends about how you think about it."

"Well…what's your name anyways? How old are you? Who are you?"

"Patience…all at once… I'm Wilhelmina, Princess of Aréda, Daughter of King Orion and Queen Leonie, Sister of James, Crown Prince of Aréda. My uncle was killed at the hand of the King Camelot. He was Arian, father of Morgause- a sorceress you killed. I am here on duty to search for someone, though telling you that would be dipping into things which do not concern either of us. Oh and I am a witch as you are a warlock. We are one of a kind, derived from the same power, and therefore equal of magic. And you may call me Winnie, if I can count you as a supposed friend." Merlin knew his face was paling and his blue eyes widened once she had finished. She laughed, "Did I overwhelm you? I do have the tendency to do that."

"Are you always like this… rather…strange…?" Merlin shook himself. "Erm… I'm Merlin…nothing special."

"You are Merlin, known to the brilliant as Emrys, son of Hunith and Balinor and the Last Dragon lord to the last of the dragon kind who goes by the name of Kilgharrah. You are the one destined to become the greatest magician the world has ever seen, but somehow are destined to do it here, in this treacherous land of Camelot ruled by the tyrannical King, Uther."

"No one…"

"…has ever known this much about you without meeting you?" Winnie finished, a small smiled curving at the ends of her lips. "I can read your thoughts, just as well as I can read anyone's. I can enter the scope of people's minds, either merely just to understand who they are or to control them. It's a rare talent, I know. Almost unheard of."

"Ah," Merlin was speechless, however. She could read thoughts…control minds…she was a monster of all sorts. She looked up and sighed,

"Yes, I'm a monster to anyone who knows. And to anyone else I'm just strange, I suppose. But you will need to learn to guard your mind from me."

"How do I do that?" he croaked and then all of a sudden the reality of what she was saying hit him. "You, you're Morgause's cousin," he accused. "You're taken her place as a Priestess and you're here to…" She glared at him and he fell into silence.

"Well done," she said suddenly. "Now that you are suspicious of me, you have unknowingly created a barrier around your thoughts. For you it is simple, since you are just as powerful as I, but for others such cannot be said."

"You…I…" Merlin gulped. "You're here…for what reason…"

"Please, Merlin. You need to promise me that you will not tell anyone of who I am and what I am. I am not here to harm your precious prince, I promise. He may have almost killed me, but he had the dignity to stay there. And you saved me, please don't have them burn me because…because…well it would be pointless."

"I didn't know who you were then. Can't I tell the physician, Gaius?"

"No," Winnie sighed, a single tear trickled down her cheek, but she wiped it as it came in annoyance. She never cried, but this was a secret of the age. And she knew that he was the only one who could help her. "You have to promise me that you won't say anything."

"I don't know." She realized that he was no longer meeting her glance. She didn't say anything, done with her pleading. She pulled her knees close to her chest and tucked her chin over it as her chain mail sat dangling with Merlin's jacket still tied to her waist- bloodied and dried. He seemed to be battling with himself and she let him, unsure of what else to do. "Fine," he said. "On one condition, you tell me what you're doing here?"

"I'm here to…" she could not tell him right away…could she? And he might be able to help her, especially because of their power. "I'm here to find someone by the name of Ithaca and I'm not exactly sure why, but my father wants to be reunited with his niece. She is the sister of Morgause, but that is all I know, despite that she is my cousin. But I once told my mother that my allegiance will always be to Aréda, despite the cruelty of my father. However, you saved my life Merlin and I owe everything to you. I am now yours to command at your will."

"Ithaca," Merlin breathed and he thought he might actually be going blind as his vision seemed to swim out of focus into some blackness. When it refocused, he saw Winnie, her head bowed in respect. And then that dagger… he knew what his obsession of it centered upon. The dagger…the emblem…Morgause's sign.

_Merlin… Merlin… a_ voice sounded in his head. And this time it was indeed Kilgharrah. _Merlin…I need to see you immediately. It's about the girl. You two have an almost incomprehensible bond and it is important that you understand… _

Merlin groaned and Winnie's head snapped up. Her face was cool and she watched, regarding him with her penetrating, brown eyes. He tried to look away, but found himself constantly catching her stare. In the end, she looked away, but he could feel her prodding, prying at his mind. Her own power seemed to entwine with his as he fought her from entering with all his strength.

"I could just tell you," he said, irritated. She turned to him, looking rather surprised.

"So you could," she said, but her voice suggested that she had no idea of what he was talking about.

"About why I'm groaning, instead of entering my mind to find out for yourself."

"But I didn't try to go into your mind to find out." He glared at her, finding her to be an expertise of pretense. She sounded genuinely hurt at his accusation, but he would not allow himself to fall for it. He frowned and met her eyes to see she was glowering in silence.

"I…can you please stop?" he asked, but found that she did not answer. She was stony-face and silent and obviously angry at his accusation. "I have to go," he said, deciding wisely to change the topic. "If you need anything…just ask Gaius. And don't wander about. Just stay here." Winnie nodded and wanted to add that he could stop treating her as if she was a child, but kept silent. He wanted her to say something, so she didn't whisper anything. Merlin blew out a big puff of air in exasperation before leaving.

* * *

The three hags rode into Aréda in their rickety wagon, Alexia driving with a fast-pace. They stopped before the castle where Orion and Emiliana were already waiting. Orion looked tired and older than usual; he kept running a hand through his hair as they approached. They got off the wagon and moved forward. The hags bowed to the king and he nodded wearily as a cue for them to rise.

"Alexia, Saristria, and Isabella, what an unexpected pleasure. We received your message a mere few hours ago. I suspect you bring news," Orion said, the explicit tiredness visible even in the depths of his voice.

"We are here with plans, Sire," Saristria smiled. "We cannot stay long, but we need to tell you of our plan."

"Yes?"

"The plan to kill the Lady Morgana and the Druid boy and to bring the Lady Ithaca to the stake," she said with a haunting smile.


End file.
